First date
by Gleek-french
Summary: Recueil de Drabble KurtxAdam. Kadam! Spoiler 4x11
1. Chapter 1

**Kadam: premier rendez-vous**

Après avoir regardé le 4x12, j'ai totalement craqué pour le personnage d'Adam et surtout pour le Kadam (KurtxAdam). Je sais que je risque de me faire torturé puis tué par les fans de Klaine, mais je n'ai jamais aimé ce couple, j'adore le personnage de Blaine mais je refuse de le mettre en couple. Pour moi chaque relation avec Blaine est malsaine, surtout le Klaine. (non mais sérieux personne ne pense comme moi?). Du coup, dès que j'ai vu Adam, je me suis dis: ÇA c'est un mec pou Kurt ;)

Première fois que je poste quelque chose que j'écrit moi même et j'attend vraiment vos critique (constructive!) avec impatiente.

* * *

Coupe: Kadam

Résumé: Le premiers rendez-vous promis par Kurt à Adam.

Disclaimer: Seule les fautes m'appartienne.

* * *

Kurt était nerveux, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous. Et surtout, c'était le premier sans Blaine. Il y a quelques jours, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait proposé à Adam de prendre un café. Après une réponse affirmative de sa part, Kurt fut d'abord soulagé, puis vite angoissé à l'idée de ce premier rendez-vous.

Il se regarda pour la centième fois dans la glace, inspectant le moindre défaut possible. Réajusta son bonnet-Adam adorait les chapeaux-ainsi que ses cheveux. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée pour trouver la tenue adéquate. Il relit encore une fois son téléphone pour être sûr de l'heure et du nom du petit café où il devait se rendre.

Assis à l'intérieur du café, mois de janvier oblige, il regarda sa montre. Kurt voulait être sûr de ne pas arrivé en retard, résultat, Adam ne devait pas arriver avant 20 bonnes minutes. Pourtant, après seulement 5 minutes d'attente, le blond arriva. Au moment où il vit Kurt, un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage.

"Hey Kurt! Tu es déjà là? Je pensais arrivé premiers."

"Oh euh... oui. Enfin, je n'étais plus très sûr de l'heure." Mentit le châtain.

"Ah..."Adam avait l'air déçu de cette réponse. " Je peux m'assoir?"

" Oui! Bien sur!" Kurt retira son sac de la chaise en face de lui

"Tu prends quoi?"

"Un moka sans sucre." Répondit Kurt.

"D'accord c'est moi qui t'invite."

"Non! C'est moi qui t'es proposé de prendre un café"

"Si,si, j'insiste" dis Adam avec un grand sourire.

Adam se déplaça jusqu'au comptoir et prit la commande dont un thé pour lui et l'apporta à leur table. Après un silence gênant Adam pris la parole.

"Alors qu'est que tu penses de la NYADA?" Demanda le blond.

"Oh, euh...En fait ce n'est pas très différent du lycée tu sais, je me sens toujours si...nul"

"Ne dit pas ça!" L'interompit Adam." Tu es génial et tous ceux qui diront le contraire sont des imbéciles sans aucun jugement!"

"Merci mais je devrais te retourner le compliment, toi et ton groupe..."

"Notre groupe, non?" dit Adam en faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Oui" fit Kurt "Je veux dire...Ce groupe est vraiment super."

"Il l'est encore plus depuis que tu nous as rejoint"

Kurt sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, Adam était en train de flirter ouvertement avec lui. Il était gêné mais surtout flatté, personne ne l'avait traité de cette façon avant, pas même Blaine...

"Ça fait vraiment bizarre." Dis Kurt malgrés lui.

"De quoi?"

"Pardon?"

"Qu'est qui fait vraiment bizarre?" Dis le blond avec un immense sourire.

Kurt le regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre et il ne sût pas quoi dire. Adam pencha sa tête sur le côté pour montrer qu'il attendait une réponse. _Qu'est qu'il est mignon quand il fait ça..._Pensa Kurt. Il se décida à parler.

"Oh, Ce n'est rien du tout. Juste...Je pensais à mon ex-copain et comment nos rendez-vous se passait différemment."

"Bon d'accord, de un, arrête de penser à ton ex. C'est fini non?" Adam avait l'air contrarié, _peut-être même jaloux" _et de deux, j'espère que notre rendez-vous se passe mieux."

Kurt rit a la deuxième remarque."Ça je ne peux pas encore le dire" répondit-il.

"Alors on va faire en sorte que oui".

Ils continuèrent à parler ensemble pendant quelque temps. Leur conversations était souvent ponctuée par les rires de chacun. Même si une partie de lui n'arrêtait pas de penser à Blaine, Kurt était heureux, Adam était vraiment un gars génial et il ne s'était pas sentis aussi bien depuis des mois.

Le blond regarda sa montre "Oh je suis désolé Kurt mais je dois rentrer, J'ai promis au groupe de terminer le Mash-up et..."

"Pas de problème, je me suis vraiment bien amusé." Avoua Kurt.

"Moi aussi." Dis Adam en se relevant." Peut-être à un prochain rendez-vous?"

"Bien sûr."

Kurt regarda Adam s'éloigner -non sans déplacer son regard un peu plus bas que ce qu'il aurait dû-. Il était vraiment heureux et espérait que sa nouvelle _relation(?) _fonctionne mieux que la première.

* * *

Voilà, première fic et j'espère recevoir beaucoup de critique constructive :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oui oui, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écris mais au départ (et c'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas précisée) Ils n'y avait qu'un seul drabble xD

Après, j'ai vu que beaucoup me demandaient une suite (qui n'en est pas vraiment une) du coup, j'ai pris mon courage à 2 mains et j'ai réfléchis pour vous l'écrire ;)

Puis entre temps il y a aussi eu une tendinite à la main que m'empêchait d'écrire mais je sais, c'est pas une excuse :D

Je ne promets pas qu'il y aura un 3éme drabble, mais si celui rencontre autant de succès que le dernier je promets de faire un effort (mais les histoires suivies et régulières c'est pas mon truc ...)

* * *

Couple: Kadam

Résumé: L'histoire ce passe après leur première rencontre

Disclaimer: Tout à RIB

* * *

Kurt écoutait vaguement le cours d'histoire de la musique donné par un prof donc la pilosité était inversement proportionnelle à l'envie qu'il donnait d' être attentif à son cours. Et il était vraiment poilu, Kurt n'avait jamais vu pareil homme des cavernes (et pourtant Blaine n'était pas vraiment imberbe) Pendant qu'il se demandait pourquoi ce cours était obligatoire et surtout à quoi il lui servirait, la cloche sonna enfin. Kurt replia ses affaires et sortit l'un des premiers de la salle.

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt immédiatement reconnut la personne à qui appartenait cet adorable accent britannique.

"Adam?"

"Dans le mille" répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Kurt je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas travailler sur un numéro pour les Adam's Apple avec moi"

Kurt semblait hésité. La veille, il avait formulé à Rachel son désir de rentré dans une choral et celle-ci ne s'était pas gardé de l'en dissuader

"Oh bien sûr je ne te force en rien, je sais que tu hésites encore à nous rejoindre mais je bloque vraiment sur le nouveau numéro et j'aurais voulu voir ton avis qui me sera sans doutes très utile." dit-il en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux.

"En faite Adam...J'aimerais bien mais j'ai ce devoir à rendre demain et je pense que ça me prendra toute la nuit." Kurt ponctua sa phrase avec un sourire désolé. L'excuse était réelle,Il aurait vraiment voulu l'aider.

"Mais tu sais ce n'est pas urgent, peut-être que tu es libre un autre jour? On ira dans l'une des salles de chant, en plus j'aimerais vraiment te faire visiter tous mes recoins préférés de NYADA."

L'invitation était très alléchante. Kurt n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter les locaux autres que ceux où il avait classe, et surtout, cela voulait dire qu'il passerait du temps seul avec Adam.

"Et bien." Kurt mordit la lèvre, faisant mine de réfléchir, avant de continuer "Je n'ai rien à faire pour après-demain dit-il simplement.

"Alors tu veux bien m'aider? Demain après les cours en salle de chant numéro 5?

"Ce serait avec plaisir" Répondit-il.

Kurt avait finalement avoué son béguin pour Adam à Rachel et celle-ci lui avait vivement conseillé de foncer. Alors Kurt, après avoir testé mainte et mainte fois sa demande devant son miroir, s'était promis d'inviter Adam à prendre un café.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes que les cours étaient finis, il attendait le blond avec impatiente.

Au bout de 10 minutes d'absence de sa part Kurt s'inquêtait. Alors comme ça Adam n'était même pas venu? Et pourtant il croyait qu'il lui plaisait. Kurt eut un rire amer à cette dernière remarque. Lui, plaire à quelqu'un? Il avait bien fallu des mois avant même que Blaine le regarde comme autre chose qu'un bon copain Alors un gars de 4 ans son ainé et si géniale ne devrait même pas le considérer comme un petit-ami potentiel.

Un bruit retentit alors de l'autre côté du couloir. Une fille de petite taille et d'un poids relativement trop élevée s'avança près de lui.

"Kurt c'est ça?" Lui dit-elle. Et sans même attendre une réponse de sa part, elle enchaina."Je suis Emily, je fais partie des Adam's Apple et le chef -Kurt souri à ce surnom- m'a dit de venir s'excuser de son absence et de venir travailler sur le projet avec toi." Elle remarqua la mine déçue de Kurt."Ce n'est pas à cause de toi tu sais". lui rassura-t'elle." Cassandra a éxigé que toute sa classe répète pour une chorée qu'ils doivent présenter demain. Il ne l'a su que très tard et n'a donc pas su te prévenir. Et puis on ne dit pas non à Cassandra." Kurt aurait juré avoir vu un frisson la parcourir à la prononciation du prof de danse tyrannique.

Kurt, même s'il était très déçu, sourit à Emily. Après tout c'était pour se faire des amis qu'il voulait s'inscrire dans une chorale, Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il pense à vraiment rejoindre les Adam's Apple pour de bon.

* * *

Je tente encore l'expérience ou il veux mieux que je m'arrête ? xD


End file.
